


The 6 Times People V Loved Hurt Her and the One Person She Might Be Safe With

by AstralArcher12



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: All romantic relationships are in the past, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, v needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.
Relationships: Female V & Jackie Welles, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	The 6 Times People V Loved Hurt Her and the One Person She Might Be Safe With

**Author's Note:**

> Short little story I've written for my V oc, Venus/Vincenza. All of the stuff written is either just things I've made up for my character's backstory or pure speculation, except for the two parts, that's solely wishfully thinking and my refusal to think that Jackie's death to set in stone.

1  
Vincenza loved her parents and her cousin Sullivan. She loved every member of her family. They filled her life with joy. They shined away the grey clouds and hung the stars for her. If she was scared, they fought away the monsters under her bed. She couldn't imagine a world where they weren't there.

The pain of their death hurt her for years afterward. Even now, while the pain has lessened, it was still there, burning in her darkest moments. She could still hear their screams over the gunshots. The only consolation is that Uncle Ambrose made their killers suffer for their deaths.

Their deaths were the beginning of the pains in Vincenza's life.

2  
At sixteen, Vincenza was naive to that of the pains of love. Morcant was the first boyfriend she ever had, so she didn't know how bad men could be. How foolish she was.

Finding him in bed with another girl hurt, not as much as the deaths of her parents, but hurt enough that it affected her greatly in the months after their split. She only her grandmother of what Morcant had done, swearing her into secrecy. Vincenza knew that if anyone knew that Morcant cheated on her, he would be a dead man. No matter how reckless he was with her heart, she didn't want his death on her conscience.

3  
She thought Cecil would be different. He was so much more devoted to her than Morcant ever was. He wasn't as brave as, well everyone, but he didn't need to be, she could be the brave one for both of them.  
Steven's, then only Theo's boyfriend, mugger prank didn't go as either of them would have expected. She knew Cecil was fearful, but she never thought that he would actually leave her to save himself. She should have known better. She sometimes wonders what it was that Theo and Steven did to him afterward, she can imagine how satisfying it was.

4  
Keaton was supposed to be safe. He was part of the family for fuck's sake! She thought he would be more trustworthy, but he turned out to be the worse of the three. Helping a rival gang kidnap her, he deserves hell and worse for his betrayal. Even worse was the fact that because of him, she couldn't stand staying home any longer.

Three strikes and she was fucking out of there.

5  
By the time Vincenza met Valentyn, she knew better than to have any high expectations when it came to men. He certainty passed them all. His loyalty and love for her made her heartache for her parents and the love they once shared as well. Even after months of being together, she half expected him to betray her in some way. She knew expected him to do it in the worse way possible.

He died. He was perfect in every way to her and he died.

She'll never forgive him for that.

6  
Jackie was Venus's first friend in Night City if you didn't count Valkyrie, though whether they were actually friends or not is still up to debate.

She was slow to trust Jackie. She knew Jackie could easily die at any moment.

She has no idea if he is, she's too scared and too busy to find out with every gang member and corporate bastard after her and the chip in her head.

If Jackie is dead, she'll bring him right back just so she can kill him again for putting her through all this pain.

+1  
Johnny Silverhand had no interest in being friends with this Venus girl. He had better and more important things to do than playhouse with some kid. He had corporations to ruin and rebellions to lead. Venus was an insufficient stepping stone in his path to achieving his goals.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up in his newly acquired android body was Venus curled up at his side, his cyberarm wrapped around her to hold her close as she had her ear resting right where his heart would have been. Looking down at her sleeping form, he felt something he hasn't felt since before his death. While the feeling was nothing like what he felt with Alt, he was far too old and Venus was far too young for him to feel anything like that with her, it certainty was in the same area in his soul that brought him warmth.

Perhaps having her at his side wouldn't be of bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I have a longer story that tells Venus's backstory in more detail in works. I'll try to have the finished up soon if anyone's interested in it. 
> 
> Until next time, take care everyone!


End file.
